1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional measuring robot and more specifically to an improvement of robot teaching work efficiency in a three-dimensional playback measuring robot composed of an orthogonal three-axis actuating mechanism and a multijoint arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to measure a cubic shape of a mechanical part or a vehicle body, for instance, a teaching playback robot of three dimensional measurement type has been used. The three-dimensional playback measuring robot is usually composed of an orthogonal three-axis actuating mechanism having a horizontal main arm; a multijoint arm attached to an end of an horizontal main arm of the above actuating mechanism, and a probe attached to an end of the multijoint. When an object is measured by the above-mentioned three-dimensional teaching playback measuring robot, various measurement points and various routes at or to the measurement points are first taught to the robot by actuating or moving the orthogonal three-axis actuating mechanism and the multijoint having a probe, and then measurement points are automatically measured by playback method in accordance with the teaching data previously stored in the robot.
In the prior-art playback robot, conventionally, the above-mentioned teaching work is effected by manipulating a number of manipulation switches provided for a separate teaching control unit connected to the robot body via a cable. These manipulation switches are arranged so as to correspond to the movement directions of each of the various arms of the robot.
In the prior-art three-dimensional measuring robot, however, since the number of the robot arm members is large and also the robot arm movement in teaching work arc rather complicated, there exist problems in that the teaching operator cannot easily understand the mutual relationship between the manipulation switches and the robot arm movements and further the switch manipulability is not high, so that the teaching work by use of the manipulation switches takes much time and therefore the teaching work efficiency is low. In addition, in the prior-art robot, since a relatively heavy control unit is installed separately from the main robot body, it has been necessary to carry the heavy control unit and to connect the control unit to the robot body through a cable before teaching work, thus further lowering the teaching work efficiency.